


A Siren’s Tale

by CrystalAzul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Lily Evans Potter, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Bill Charlie or the Twins, On Hiatus, Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Lily Evans Potter, Pureblood Society, Siren Harry Potter, Sirens and Veela are the same thing in this fic, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Harry Potter, Weasley Bashing, veela fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: How different would things have been if Petunia and Lily were born a part of the magical world. Just not the wizarding world.





	1. A Sirens Tale

 

 

_ In this universe the muggleborn witch Lily Evans and her muggle sister Petunia Evans do not exist. The sirens Lillian Maris Sayre and Petunia Celeste Sayre exist in their place. Despite popular belief, sirens can and do live long lives on land. When on land wizards prefer to refer to sirens as veela or harpys depending on the form taken. Harpy is generally the term used for an aggressive or winged siren while veela is simply the term used to describe an attractive humanoid siren. Despite all given evidence and witnessing the transformations themselves, wizards and muggles don't seem to be capable of comprehending that all three are in fact the same species in alternative forms. _

_ The daughters of Rosemary Sayre nee Adams and Charles Sayre are sirens beautiful by anyone's standards. The breathtaking blue eyed Petunia Kersey nee Sayre keeps her waist length platinum blond hair sleek and clean hung loosely behind her slightly pointed ears. Her skin is a lightly tanned porcelain and her lips are naturally blood red. Her claws are well manicured, deadly sharp and easily mistaken for lengthy nails when retracted. Her younger sister Lillian Peverell nee Sayre  is an enchanting sorceress of the sea. Her blood red hair and killing curse green eyes have led countless men to their graves on their own. Like any siren her lips remain dusted blood red at all times and her like her sister her deadly claws are mistaken for lengthy well groomed nails. _

 

**July-31-1990**

 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Lily asks out of breath and slowly releasing James’s now broken hand.

“I...I don't know?” Frank responds still wiping the blood off the second baby born that night.

“What?!” A panting Alice demands trying desperately not to scream as her body rapidly readjusts from having given birth.

“How can you not know, Frank.” James laughs before downing a skelegro potion. “You have- Gods that's foul- you just had a pregnant wife.”

“Look, It's really fucking simple.” Sirius, amused, calls from behind the door. “The difference between a witch and a wizard-”

“I know the difference between normal witches and wizards!” Frank defends before Sirius can continue his explanation.

 

***Pause***

 

“What do you mean by normal.” James growls protectively while Lily assumes the worst and desperately tries to get up yelling. “What's wrong with my baby?!”

“I don't know!” Frank yells out in frustration.

“I swear if you've done anything to hurt Jamie’s pup I’ll rip your limbs off!” Sirius curses from the hallway while trying to open the locked door.

“I haven't done anything. It's changing all on its own!” Frank defends.

 

***Pregnant pause***

 

“What does that even  _ mean? _ ” James asks while Sirius strolls in spinning a lockpick in his right hand.

The two friends share a look and steadily advance on Frank while Alice lets out a guttural cry. Everyone pauses and looks at her to alarmed and worried.  “Just more of those blasted contraptions, I’m not in labor anymore. Frank you better pray on your blood and magic you didn't do anything to Lillian's baby. Bonded soulmates and mother of your child or not I’ll be damned if I stay with a-” She’s cut of by another contraction, this time only causing her to wince.

As though rehearsed Sirius moves as though to grab Frank only to spin on his heal while James locks Frank in a chokehold. “What the Fuck!” Sirius cries out in shock upon seeing his godchild for the first time.

“What do you mean what the-? Well shit.” James demands only to cut himself off as he stares at his child in shocked confusion.

“What's wrong w-with my b-baby?” a now crying Lillian asks as Alice looks on worriedly, still shooting Frank glares.

“Nothing's wrong per se,” Sirius carefully explains. “It’s just got too much Black blood in it’s...veins mixed in with some siren blood from...somewhere….”

“Siren?” Lily asks hopefully.

“Yeah.” James agrees nodding his head and eyeing his wife skeptically. “You wouldn't happen to uh-Gods I can't believe I’m asking this-” he says with a shake of his head and looking to his wife in worry at her reaction.

“Don't worry I’ll do the honours.” Sirius assures his now warry friend with a clap on his back. “What Jamie here is trying to ask is do you know if you have any siren blood in your family Lils.”

“Well I would hope so being a pure blooded siren and all.” She responds sarcastically before trying to stand on shaky blood covered legs. “Now what is wrong with my child, because you're obviously trying to hide something from me.” She points out grabbing one of the soft blankets from the top of the bed and stumbling past their shocked and stunned faces.

“Wait, what?” James asks once his brain has rebooted grabbing his soulmate and wife of three and half wonderful years just as she tries to pass.

“What, what?” She asks confused.

“What did you-” he asks only to be interrupted by Sirius blurting out “You're a siren? Holy shit, I know a siren!”

Lillian looks between the two confused faces before sighing dejectedly and trying to peer at her newborn child over her husband's shoulder but he moves in the way. She slumps down in sadness before beginning to cry silent tears. “You all know this already. Please just stop trying to keep me from my baby! What's the matter with my baby?!” She pleads as she begins to break down.

“Lils-”

“No James, I want to see our baby!” she demands staring into his eyes imploringly only to step back terrified seeing shocked confusion written in them. “What's wrong with our child James?” She asks imploringly.

“I didn't know you were a siren why would you assume I knew you were a siren?” he asks confused.

“I didnt- I told you.” She responds confused.

“When did you tell me that you are a siren?” he demands not sure if he’s more upset at himself or her for his assumption that she was muggle born.

“What?” she asks “You can't honestly tell me you're just now figuring this out.” she demands. “You called me a siren before we even realized we were soulmates. You already knew about Severus being a vampire and Remus being a werewolf without anyone telling you. I even told you on our first date and you asked me to sing for you! What does this have to do with our child?!” She demands at a loss for what do and choosing to focus on her impaired or at least sickly child.

“You're kid is a metamorphosis and a siren.” Sirius explains deciding to interject to give James a moment to think things through. ‘Guy looks likes he's been obviated and is just now coming to terms with his real memories.’ “Like a full blooded siren. Well not a full blooded siren because- Unless James is hiding a siren ancestry too. Which would be cool-” he quickly adds holding his hands palms up and grinning .

“I'm not and I thought you were joking. Merlin I thought you were joking. I was joking.” He mutters pushing his hands through his hair.

“I wasn't.” Lillian states crossing her arms and demanding “So there's nothing actually wrong with my child is what you're saying?”

“Not as far as I’m aware.”

“Look it’s become obvious none of these boys know squat about actual siren’s.” Alice interjects “I suggest looking the poor thing over yourself while they come to grips with what me and Remus have known since first year.” Turning her attention to the boys in the group Alice proceeds to lecture them on obliviousness and ignorance while Lillian moves over to the changing station.

 

A baby with bright multicolored hair clutches at its wings which are wrapped protectively around its chest and belly but beginning to unfurl. They have not yet gained a color and thus remain covered in film and shedding skin covered in scales.

 

She releases a pleased hum and hiss seeing her baby alive and well before instinctively cooing at her child causing curious little neon green eyes to open. ~Hello, little one.~ Lillian greets her child. The parseltongue is largely ignored since everyone in their friend group was sworn to secrecy back in first year.

~Mum?~ The baby asks worried but hopefully. The babys words spark an immediate interest in the conversation despite only the mother and child understanding the words. To everyone else the child simply hissed back.

~Yes, I am your Mum.~ She hisses humming low in her throat similar to a purr.

~Mummy, hold?~

~Of course.~ She immediately replys. Her child releases a pleased hum female in nature and hiss that sounds distinctly male as female sirens do not growl while hissing unless angry or threatened due to the difference in their vocal cords. ~Do want to meet Daddy?~

~Travel, far?~ he asks worriedly.

Lillian smiles at her infant child pleased by his empathy displayed toward her wellness and his instinctual intelligence. ~Not, far.~ she reassures.

~Than yes.~

_____________________________________________________________________________

Lilian smiles and it reminds James of how he fell in love with her. Having someone's name and mark on your wrist and thoughts projected in your mind can only push you so far. You fall in love the rest of the way yourself. He looks up as Lillian holds out their currently androgynous child to him. The baby moves to hiss at Lily and Lily hisses back with a proud gleam in her neon green eyes. He spent two semesters and three summers trying to understand basic parseltongue for Lily but had given it up as a lost cause. Now he’s wishing he hadn't. Even if he’ll never be a natural speaker at least he’d have gotten to understand his child's first words.

“What is our baby saying? And, while we're at it, can all siren infants talk?”

“He’s asking if you're his Daddy and while unheard of for humans and apparently even purebloods, sirens are known to start talking after they first open their eyes. It is highly unusual for them to not understand basic mermish and the basics of other languages passed through our family magic by the age of two.”

James nods his head absorbing the information but not really focusing too much on it. He's always been one to live in the moment and worry about the rest later.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Haven, Lillian Potter?” he asks her with a smile.

Lilly blushes but nods her head. “Haven Alexander. He’s a metamorphic James and I don't know- I get the feeling he may want to change that Alexander to an Alexzandra one day even if it's just for a little while.”

“Haven Alexander Potter-Sayre or Haven Alexandra Potter-Sayre.” he muses animatedly. “Both have nice rings to them I admit.” he says with a gentle reassuring kiss. They've been more open with each other since realizing how little they actually knew about one another. “Sirius gave Haven the Black heirship too so we may as well tack that on there.” He adds with a smile.

Lillian laughs “Our child will be politically powerful.” she says with a pleased smile.

*Mhmum* *Kiss* “That's not to mention all the other houses we hold between the two of us.” he mutters leading her away from the stairs and back toward their room.

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

 

“Hardwin or Henry after your ancestors?” Lilly asks later when they're surrounded by Order members.

“How do you feel about Harry?” he asks. He keeps his false mindscape open allowing Dumbledore to pillage through his thoughts full of fear and anger toward Voldemort and love, compassion and hope toward his family before he moves on to Alice.

“Harry?” shes asks playing confused so brilliantly. If he wasn't in on the act he wouldn't have known any different.

“It’s a combination of both family names.” he explains excitedly.

“He will be Harry then, and James after his father.” Lily says decisively.

“Fantastic, if you can sign right here.” Dumbledore asks. “And just add a drop of your blood to the paper.” James makes a mental note that Dumbledore looks distinctly dejected when he realizes they brought the vials with them. He can't help but be grateful that Severus isn't here to notice the difference in the blood. Lilian may have spent hours in a potions lab creating synthetic blood for her and Haven but surely a vampire will still be able to tell the difference.

 


	2. A Mother's Plea

***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^

Dear Petunia Kersley nee Sayre and Vernon Kersley,   
  
I want you to know I'm going to die soon. It's inevitable. When the time comes I need you to move both mine and James’s bodys to the family cemetery. I write this letter to formally ask that you Petunia Celeste Kersey nee Sayre and Vernon Reed Kersley help me care for my son, your nephew, Haven Alexander Peverell. As you know my son Haven will inherit the Peverell, Potter, and Gryffindor family titles as the last of his father's family. As you are also aware he will inherit the Sayre, Slytherin and Ravenclaw family titles from me as Lady Magic chose me heir of those three sects. He has also been named heir Black by his godfather Sirius Black. 

The British wizards believe him to be a prophecy child by the name Harry James Potter with only the title Black to fall back on. Both James and I however know the prophecy to be false and to be the reason for our immediate deaths. By now you have re-read the past lines several times in confusion and alarm. Knowing you both as I do I feel an explanation is in order. 

As you are aware I am trapped in a war and I was looking forward to fighting for the cause with relish as any siren does. That was before I realized what both sides were fighting for. As we both know Albus Dumbledore is a man of greed. I have since learned that he collects people Tunie. As I have said before he poisons us with potions while we are at school and he leads us to whatever fate he has planned. As a siren and as a Sayre I am completely immune to these potions as they work similar to poisons. You know well that James has similar immunities and as soulmates our immune system is combined providing apt coverage. Still, we acted as though we played along to his games and it has lead us to our early graves.   
  
I want you to be careful, all of you, wear your glamoured rings and other protective jewelry and trust only family. I must remind you as far as both sides are aware I am a muggle born. Of the wizards on both sides you can trust cousin Severus and those he considers his allies. While he pretends to fight for both sides he is loyal to family first as any creature is. Ask him for advice but be discreet. This is a war and and while wizards are notoriously naive I ask that you do not underestimate them. I refuse for my son to be a pawn in Dumbledore's game. Please do not let me down.

There is more that you should know, things I've been keeping close to my heart. I ask that you do not hate me for keeping secrets from you all. I have wanted to write the family since we found out. I have been scarcely able to send you true letters as closely watched as we are. I fear the same wards will be placed around your home. Find excuses to leave regularly but be discreet about what you are doing. It is the only way to ensure you are truly safe. The more you are away from your house the less the wards will work. Wizard magic is notoriously weak but it is capable. Do not fret, the manors forests and sea remain safe from wizards, we have checked.

I'm sorry dearest sister and beloved brother in all but blood but as I have said I have kept things from you and the family due to the accursed wards and people trapping us in an untimely grave. Haven isn't just a pureblood and a siren like we had expected. We had him tested by the goblins themselves after both our magic confirmed what we had thought was a mere abnormality. We are unsure how exactly but he has become the fated master of Death and will never be able to properly join us as a part of the awaited afterlife. It will be apparent from the very beginning that he's different. 

I know this is a lot to ask, but you can do what I can't. Raise my son to the best of your abilities and teach him of our ways. Even though I will not be there to see him in life know that I smile upon you all from among the dead. 

Right now I sit hiding in a dark cottage banned from the safety of our warred manors, I watch as enemies close in on us from all sides. They think we can not see them hidden among their disillusion spells but we can. The masses eagerly await our deaths and I shudder to think I once fought alongside many of them. In fact I see the Weasley matriarch knitting out there right now. Please do all you can to keep my Haven away from that family. They are so… cheerful. It’s unnatural even by our standards. My dearest James is doing all he can to ensure our survival but I am not nearly as optimistic. From what he has said we may not even remember ourselves.

For everyone's safety, no one else can know that Haven is not Harry nor that he is not a half-blooded wizard. As far as everyone is concerned Harry Potter is a subservient naive golden child. I detest the thought but that is he image he must present. If anything goes wrong you must take to one of our family manors and hunker down. Wizards may be capable but they are not Gods, they are not a Sayre and they are not near as strong in magic as a siren. 

I know you are now plotting ways to keep me alive, of family manors to hide us away in. I have read the cards and I have divined with the stars themselves, my son will be raised in the muggle world without me. I want him to be raised by you. I want him to be raised by an Sayre and as a siren. As you know Wizards know nothing of true magic. Teach my son all he needs to know, teach him to be an siren and a Sayre.

 

With love, your little sister,

 

Lillian Maris Peverell nee Sayre.

***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^

  
  


Petunia and Vernon, read the last letter once, twice and then another before putting them all together for confirmation. Quickly they work to pen the family and make copies of all the letters Lillian has sent over the years. 

  
  


***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^

_ Attention all Sayre’s, Kersley’s and fellow Sirens we are at war.  _

 

_ Albus Dumbledore thinks he's clever, perhaps he once was but no longer. Soon he will soon take young Lillian’s life and the life of her mate. Attached are their letters of warnings. I ask that you read them in the order they are presented and not in the order they are said to have been sent. We must do all we can prevent their deaths. If it is as they fear unavoidable we will destroy the British wizards with two less in our family alive.  _

 

_ With warning, _

_ Petunia Celeste Kerselys nee Addams and Vernon Reed Kersley. _

_ ***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^ _


	3. A Change in the Regime

 

#####  **November 1st 1981, POV’s ( Petunia Celeste Kersey nee Sayre Age 24, Vernon Reed Kersey Age 25) Main Character Lokison Hadrian Age 4 months.**

 

When Petunia apprates to the edge of her property during the first blizzard of November feeling something brushing against their wards she's expecting a trapped animal, most likely a small familiar. She's shocked to find a shivering infant loosely wrapped in a thin threadbare blanket buried under a pile of snow and sand. So shocked in fact that she blinks confused before carefully picking him up and cooing. As she does so she banishes the sand and snow from his person with a gentle wave of her hand. Finding him unresponsive she panics before checking for a pulse. Relieved but worried at the weak pulse she finds she creates a pocket of warm air around the infant, by waving her hand over him in a circle, and begins checking him over. Finding an envelope corner sticking out of the dull violet blanket she pulls it loose. When she sees the official sigil of Midgardian British Wizards sealing the envelope shut with wax she pinches the bridge of her nose annoyed. 

 

‘ _British Wizards are_ ** _so_** _stupid._ ’ she thinks to herself tucking the infant and his threadbare blanket into her thick violet lambswool cloak. ‘ _We are in a non-magical territory filled with non-magical humans. Not to mention the Gods only know how long this poor dear has been outside._ _Thank the Fates I found him and the Norns Vernon grew up in a similar situation_.’ she continues thinking to herself as she apprates back into the kitchen. 

 

“The British Wizards have done it again.” Petunia announces once she's safely back inside the cottage.

Vernon looks up from the large bottomless box he’s packing eyes focusing on on the baby in her arms.

“ _ Again _ ?” he asks setting the misleadingly light box labeled ‘Furniture’ down and rubbing his eyes. “They’ve left  _ another _ infant on our family’s doorstep?” Vernon asks aghast.

“Yes. This poor dear’s just barely survived too. They must have left him in the thinnest blanket they could find!” she complains.

“There's a blizzard raging out there! He could have died!” Vernon erupts outraged.

“I am well aware. I  _ was  _ just out there. I was checking on our wards before we left when I sensed something alive and struggling against them. I just barely saw him under all the sand and snow. Poor dear was hardly hanging on with what little magic he has.” she explains pulling the infant boy lose from her violet cloak and checking him over. Thankfully the color seems to be returning to his face but he’s still frigid.

“Thank the the Fates and Hecate the little one survived.” Vernon says releasing a breath before continuing. “You’d think with all their damn magic and secrecy the stick waving idiots would be more careful when giving away their own.” Thoughts of their mismatched family flickering through his mind.

 

“It's a wonder the British magic users have survived at all.” she agrees remembering her adopted siblings and cousins as well. She hands Vernon the letter as she settles the child down in her nephews highchair. They’ll finally be leaving for warmer waters tomorrow so a short delay here in Britain to Diagon for Gringotts for a health check and possibly a healing for the new baby. Shouldn’t be too much trouble. 

“At least there's a letter this time, small mercies and all that.” Vernon decides looking up from the headmaster’s name and giving their new family member a once over. 

 

She notices his frown at the foreign smelling blood dried on his royal red onesie and the glowing runes painted onto his skin. She nods her head at his raised eyebrow letting him know she sensed the ancient protective magic too before opening the letter. She elects to read aloud to save time. They still need to make it to Gringotts and Twilfit and Tattings this morning in time to put the poor dear to bed tonight. One never knows how long a full healing will take.

 

***^^^***^^^***^^^  ***^^^***^^^***^^^

_ To: Petunia and Vernon Kersley.  _

***^^^***^^^***^^^  ***^^^***^^^***^^^

 

“Well at least they got our names right.” Vernon sighs. “Much better than how they butchered Amethyst and Lillian’s name.” 

“Small mercies I suppose.” Petunia agrees tersely. 

“We’ll be leaving this country shortly mon chéri.” Vernon asures also enraged on behalf of his new child. “We must first finish accepting our new family member.”

“Oh I know,” Petunia says with a wave of her hand and a slight smile, worry still evident in her features as she leans in and gives her husband and soulmate a kiss before continuing to read the letter aloud.

 

***^^^***^^^***^^^  ***^^^***^^^***^^^

_ Dear Petunia Kearsley nee Sayre, we regret to inform you that your sister Lily Maria Potter nee Sayre and her husband James Fleamont Potter were murdered at 8:15 am on October 31st.  _

***^^^***^^^***^^^  ***^^^***^^^***^^^

 

“Haven dear, is that you?” Petunia asks genuinely curious before waving her hand over his sternum checking his magical signature. It’s a simple procedure similar to a human mother checking her child’s forehead for a fever. The difference being one can read most vitals by checking someone’s magical signature.

“His appearance I can understand he’s a natural metamorph and shapeshifter. I just can't believe we didn't recognize his magical signature on sight.” Vernon states as he gets up and digs through James, Lillian and Haven's packed trunks. Likely going for a bottle of Lillian’s breast milk.

“That’s because there's something blocking his core.” she growls out while her magic flairs her platinum blond hair our behind her with a strong wind.

“What?!” Vernon yelps startled into setting a fire from where he’s heating a baby bottle with the palm of his hand.

“You heard me. Now hurry up so we can finish reading this. First they kill my sister then they block my nephews core?! Well,” she huffs. “I have half a mind to take this case to court. What were they thinking abandoning a child out in a blizzard then doing something so barbaric as this?!” she fumes.  

She pauses smiling softly at Haven as he finally opens his eyes and calls out. 

“m’lk, pleaz?”

“As far as I’ve seen this country has become good for nothing more than cheap parlor tricks. I mean when something happens around here, instead of fixing it they spin a grand tale or send out a team of obliviators.” Vernon says handing Haven a new baby bottle.

*humh* she agrees.

 

“We need to make a trip to Gringotts. Can't count on the British to know right from left.”

“I know, I’ve been planning out the trip since I found a baby within our property. Now 

can I read the letter?” she asks with a smile and a wave of the letter.

“Go ahead.” Vernon states waving her on with a smile of his own. 

 

***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^

_ We have left their only son, the sole heir to the Potter family, in your capable care. His name is Harry James Potter. _

***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^

 

“Amethyst, Lillian and now Haven. They can't get a person's full name right without mucking up someone else's. Now that I’m thinking about it, who knows what else they have gotten wrong or if they did anything to little Haven. What else does it say?” she asks handing Vernon the letter as she moves to wipe some of the milk off Haven’s chin.

 

***^^^***^^^***^^^  ***^^^***^^^***^^^

_ Harry is very special in our world. He is the first person to ever survive what is known as the killing curse. The killing curse has never failed to kill a target. _

***^^^***^^^***^^^  ***^^^***^^^***^^^

 

“The killing curse has what now?” Vernon asks interrupting himself angry at how blatantly they're being lied to. “Even basic pureblood introductory books clearly state that the killing curse won't work on beasts, purebloods, and creatures like us. Not to mention Lords, Ladys and fellow heirs magical or not are absolutely immune to it.”

“They're not the brightest society, Vernon. Remember Lillian  _ was  _ mistaken for a muggleborn despite her clear pureblood upbringing, surname and the fact they came to our mansion in a wizarding neighborhood.” She says refilling the baby bottle. “Lillian and James did warn us they would assume Haven was some type of halfblood.” she continues methodically. 

“We can't have him believing that garbage about himself! They treat that kind worse than muggleborns! Not that I'm against it. It's downright disgraceful to be with anyone other than your soulmate and anyone who actually knows how those so called muggle borns get their demonic magic is right to scorn them.” Vernon says admently

Petunia nods her head in agreement before taking the letter back futility hoping reading it herself will ease her own anger at the rapidly developing situation.

 

***^^^***^^^***^^^  ***^^^***^^^***^^^

_ We are counting on you and your husband to raise Harry to be humble and obedient.  Because Harry survived he is now known as The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Savior-Of-The-Wizarding world among other titles. Harry Potter is now expected to defeat The Dark Lord Voldemort (the wizard who killed Lily and James) and put an end to the war in our world. He is to do this by killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Another name for Voldemort) at the cost of his life. The sooner he does this the better for all of us. We are counting on you Petunia and Vernon Kersey to raise Harry Potter to accept his fate. _

_ As payment for your cooperation you will receive the following; 3,589 pounds and 399 pince a week from the Potter’s trust vault and full custody of Harry Potter until he turns 17.  _

 

_ Sincerely  _

_ Albus Dumbledore _

***^^^***^^^***^^^  ***^^^***^^^***^^^

 

“We will not be raising a child for slaughter!” Vernon erupts outraged. 

While Petunia is stuttering between “What kind of-!” and “Who in their right mind would-!”

“Petunia?” Vernon calls noticing his wife’s state of shock. “Mon amour, regarde-moi.” (My love, look at me.)“Petunia!” He calls snapping his fingers in front of her face. Her gaze immediately snaps to their Godson and her anger at the culprits causes wind to pick up inside their house. “Mi amor, look at me.” he calls warily they're still in an area packed with non-magical humans out on vacation. 

“We’re leaving for Gringotts.” She states in a calm fury her lighting blue eyes glowing and pupils in slits.

“We need to get dressed first.” he reasons 

“Fine.” She growls out 

Petunia apparates upstairs outraged at the idiocy and nerve of Midgardian Wizards. Vernon takes one last look around their boxed up beach vacation home before following behind on foot with Haven in tow.


	4. Strange Inheritances

#####  **November 1st 1981, POV’s ( Petunia Kersey nee Sayre Age 24 and Kersey Vernon Age 25) Main Character Peverell Haven Age 1,**

“British Wizards! Dumbest species on earth the lot of em! Placing an entire war on a baby! A Baby! Boy’s barely out of infancy!” Petunia racks her memory as she makes a list of supplies and tasks they’ll need to complete in Diagon while Vernon vents. It seems the situation has finally occurred to him in full. As long as he drives carefully she doesn’t mind the yelling, she’s outraged herself. Thankfully she’s calmed down enough to have remembered she can channel her anger into an oncoming hurricane. She won't let the hurricane actually hit the defenceless muggles, but the people fleeing the area they're driving to don't need to know that.

***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^

#####  Gringotts

  * ##### Get money from our vault

  * ##### Full health scan for Haven

  * ##### Possible healing for Haven

  * ##### Open a second vault for Haven.

  * ##### Ask Goblins about custody rights and laws. 

  * ##### Ask for advice from the Goblins

  * ##### Ask Goblins about Wizarding elementary schools and tutors.




***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^

“The pressure the poor sport is facing! What kind of person does this to a child!? Petunia, write that down. We’re going to find out just who thought this up! Outrageous! Absolutely outrageous!”

***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^

#####  **Gringotts**

  * #####  Get money from our vault

  * ##### Full health scan for Haven

  * ##### Possible healing for Haven

  * ##### Open a second vault for Haven

  * ##### Ask Goblins about custody, rights and laws 

  * ##### Ask for advice from the Goblins

  * ##### Ask Goblins about Wizarding elementary schools and tutors

  * ##### Find out who is responsible for placing the fate of a war in Haven’s hands.

  * ##### Get a restraining order for our family and Haven against the people or person responsible for doing so.




#####  **Flourish and Blotts**

  * #####  Children's books

  * ##### Child care books

  * ##### Rudimentary lesson books

  * ##### Introductory books

  * ##### Restock on Pureblood books




#####  **Eeylops Owl Emporium**

  * #####  Buy Emily’s favorite owl treats




#####  **Twilfitt and Tatting's**

  * #####  Clothes for Haven

  * ##### Clothes for me

  * ##### Clothes for Vernon 




***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^

______________________________________________________

Dressed in their finest wizarding clothing Petunia and Vernon enter Diagon Alley through the pureblood and creature entrance next to Twilfitt and Tatting's. By the time they arrive at the bank it is nearing 2am and infant Haven is thankfully still sound asleep. Baring their fangs in greeting to the guards as they pass they quickly make their way inside Gringotts. Walking up to the only free desk, they stop and wait patiently for the gobin to finish counting his gemstones. Only once the Gobin looks up do they bare their fangs again, the goblin copying the action as polite society demands. 

“Greetings master goblin Sharpfang.” Vernon greets the head in the muggle and wizarding world.

“Greetings Lord and Lady Kersey. How may the goblin nation help you today.” The bank’s bored clientele eavesdrop in on the droning conversations as they await their turns. 

“My bonded soulmate and I arrived back early this morning to our wards alerting us to an intruder.” Believing this to be new news related to the war and their safety eavesdroppers collectively quiet gathering an audience as everyone in turn quiet’s to listen in. “When she apparated to the intruders location she found our infant godson, heir to the Sayre family, abandoned just inside our wards on the beach during the blizzard this morning. He was buried under the snowfall and the sand. Thankfully what remains of his magic saved him.” he says to the pale faced master goblin and gasping audience. “There was an informal letter left with him. In addition his magical core has been blocked entirely.” Several Gringotts clients make involuntary strangled gasps of empathy others outright curse expletives and threats aimed at the perpetrator. “We require to speak with both family’s account managers immediately in addition to having Haven undergo the full process. We are willing to offer blood to prove our relation and his true identity as he has a level five glamor draining on what little is left of his available magic.” 

Master goblin Sharpfang curses colorfully in gobbledegook before abruptly standing and calling for a guard to quickly walk them to master Bloodclaw’s office. Meanwhile the pale eavesdroppers turn to each other aghast wondering just who would do such a barbaric thing and to an infant no less. Many of the patrons and clientele begin praying to their various pantheon Gods to aid the poor boy. Not one of them wishing such a painful death as the loss of magic on their worst enemy.

Swiftly following along the gilded corridors the Kersey’s are soon deep within the bank. “Enter, Lord and Lady Kersey.” Bloodclaw calls from within. They both nod to the guards in passing before entering the office. Sitting behind his large desk is highmaster Bloodclaw richly dressed as always and a goblin dressed for a king's court in comparison who they have never seen before on his left. To Bloodclaw’s right is the King of all Gringotts Banks in both Midgard and Vanaheim Britain, as expected he is properly dressed for his station. In the room are several guards. It pleases them both greatly that the goblins take such accusations so seriously. Sirens such as they handle health and security in much the same way. 

“Greetings King Ragnarok, High General and High Master Bloodclaw.” Petunia greets as the head creature of the family while Vernon the head in the muggle and wizarding world simply bows gracefully.

“Greetings, Lady Kersey, Lord Kersey. Please have a seat.” Bloodclaw requests.

Sitting down in the chairs provided they wait for the goblins to speak. “I have been fully informed of heir Silvertongue’s atack. I have everything here already.” highmaster Bloodclaw states gesturing to the three sets of parchment on his desk. “All we need now is for three drops of blood to touch the parchment. It is best if you all undergo a blood inheritance test, hence the three sets of parchment. That way we have proof of your situation to take to court.” Bloodclaw explains. 

“I agree completely.” Petunia states holding out her hand and drawing a laser sharp manicured claw down her forefinger.

Vernon does the same before Petunia carefully slices a small incision on little Hadrian's forefinger allowing the blood to hit the last parchment exactly three times. Unlike the other two Hadrian's parchment glows momentarily, before the information appears. Surprised at the usual result of the ritual both groups look over their copy of Hadrian's parchment first. Each becoming increasingly shocked and enraged as they read the surprisingly long list.

***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^

#####  Subject’s Birth Father

#####  **Name** : James Helblindi Potter 

#####  **Species** : Elemental, Sorcerer, Pureblood Wizard

#####  **Species designation** : Midgardian, Vanaheim

#####  **Social Status** : Former heir and Lord of Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell

#####  **Life Status** : Dead 

#####  **Current Location** :Godric's Hollow, England, Planet Earth, Midgard.

#####  Subject’s Birth Mother

#####  **Name** : Lillian Maris Potter nee Sayre-Slytherin-Ravenclaw (Birth mother)

#####  **Species** : Siren, Elemental, Sorceress, Pureblood Wizard, 

#####  **Species designation** : Atlantean, Midgardian, Vanaheim, Olympian

#####  **Social Status** : Princess of Atlantis, Lady of Olympus and Lady of many Midgardian Houses

#####  **Life Status** : Dead 

#####  **Current Location** : Godric's Hollow, England, Planet Earth, Midgard.

#####    
  


#####  Subject 

#####  **Name** : Haven Alexander Peverell-Sayre-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Potter-Black **.**

#####  **Born** : July-8th-1980, Godric's Hollow, England, Planet Earth, Midgard.

#####  **Magical core** : 12/12  
 **I.Q.** : 259

#####  **Species** : God, Siren, Elemental, Sorcerer, Pureblood Wizard

#####  **Species designation** : Midgardian, Atlantean, Olympian, Vanaheim

#####  **Social Status** : Son of a High Princess, Master of Death, Lord to many midgardian houses.

#####  **Life Status** : Alive 

#####  **Health Status** : Suffering from a deep cutting curse laceration on his forehead. Currently possessed by a maleficent spirit. Spirit classification level 9/10. Current threat level 3/10. Wrathful spirit is being kept at bay by infants available magic. See Magical Blocks and then Magical Compulsions for more information.

#####  **Current Location** : Bloodclaw’s Office, Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, Phonetic City, England, Planet Tera, Vanaheim.

#####  **Emotional state** : Curious, Confused, Reserved

#####  **Titles** :

#####  Master of Death (Birth and Conquest)

#####  Future Lord and current Heir of the Most Ancient, Royal and Godly Family Peverell (Birth)

#####  Future Lord and current Heir to the Ancient and Royal Family Slytherin (Birth)

#####  Future Lord and current Heir Ancient and Royal Family Gryffindor (Birth)

#####  Future Lord and current Heir to the Royal Family Sayre Family (Birth)

#####  Future Lord and current Heir to the Ancient and Noble Family Potter (Birth)

#####  Future Lord and current Heir to the Ancient and Noble Family Black (Birth)

#####  **Magical abilities and blocks** :

#####  (All blocks were put in place by Albus Dumbledore on October 31st 1981)

#####  Core magic – Dark (85% Block)

#####  Parseltongue (100% Failed Block)

#####  Mermish (100% Failed Block)

#####  Beast speaker (100% Block)

#####  Allspeak (100% Block)  
Natural linguist (100% Block)

#####  Wandless magic (100% Block)

#####  Wordless magic (100% Block)

#####  Mage sight (100% Failed Block)

#####  Magic sensitivity (100% Block)

#####  Eidetic memory (100% Failed Block)

#####  Photographic memory (100% Failed Block)

#####  Hereditary blood magics (100% Failed Block)

#####  Elemental fire, air, earth, water, lightning (100% Block)  
Shadow mage (100% Failed Block)  
Wandless magic (100% Failed Block)

#####  Shape shifter (100% Block)

#####  Metamorph  (100% Block)

#####  Natural/instant healing (100% Block)  
  


#####  Magical bonds:

#####  **Half-blood Soul bond**  ‘decoy’ 

#####  Tom Marvolo Riddle (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981)

#####  **Half-blood Godparent bond** ‘decoy’  

#####  Frank Longbottom (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981)

#####  Alice Longbottom (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981)

#####  **Pureblood soulmate bond**

#####  Draco Lucius Malfoy

#####  **Pureblood Godparent bond**

#####  Vernon Kersey

#####  Petunia Kersey nee Sayre

#####  Severus Prince 

#####  **Magical compulsions** :

#####  The following magical compulsions, potions and charms were administered by Albus Dumbledore on October 31st 1981

#####  Blood Glamour 

#####  Loyalty Keyed to Albus Dumbledore 

#####  Loyalty Keyed to Gryffindor House 

#####  Loyalty Keyed to the Order of the Phoenix 

#####  Loyalty Keyed to Weasley Family

#####  Distrust Keyed to Slytherin House 

#####  Distrust Keyed to Severus Snape 

#####  Distrust Keyed to Dark Magic 

#####  Shame Compulsion Keyed to Home Life

#####  Shame Compulsion Keyed to Self

#####  Recklessness Charm 

#####  Anti-authority Charm 

#####  Selflessness Charm 

***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^

After a quick once over Bloodclaw and the Silvertongue account manager swear violently in gobbledygook snapping the two adult sirens of their state of shock and into one of fury.

King Ragnarok rereads the parchment seemingly needing confirmation to what he read before slamming it down on his desk, calling for Ironblade to hurry up and get a healer. Once the guard leaves the room King Ragnarok turns to face his clients.  “Lady Kersley, it seems your nephew is possessed in addition to being under the control of a number of charms, compulsions, and potions administered by a certain headmaster.” he growls out in a calm fury. “I believe it would be for the best if we were to have him them removed before we continue our business.”

Petunia takes a deep breath still glaring at the parchment with narrowed eyes. Deciding it best to focus on the situation at hand instead of her rage she nods her head allowing her features to relax into a more human like appearance.

“I agree. What's your price?”

Ragnarok smiles flashing his lengthy fangs at the siren, glad to be dealing with someone sensible for once.

“Do to the nature of the possession I’m afraid it will cost you a total of 200 gallons to have him exorcised. Our full body flush costs 100 galleons. That includes the unblocking of his magical core and natural abilities.” Ragnok states folding his small hands and lengthy claws

“Very well.” Petunia agrees moving to pull out her coin purse. 

“The cost has already been taken out of your account.”

“Oh well that's efficient.” she praises putting her purse back down and handing young Hadrian to one the healers as they enter the room.

“Quite.” King Ragnarok agrees with a nod.

“How much for three sets of glamored charms that prevent this from happening to us again?” Petunia asks.

“200 gallons for a set of twelve anti compulsion charms. In fact, after seeing all the trouble Albus Dumbledore has gone through to set this up I'm going to throw in 12 free killing curse blocking charms. We also sell anti-obliviate charms for 16 gallons. I advise watching everything you eat from here on out and teaching Heir Potter to do the same.” King Ragnarok takes a deep breath. “Lady Kersley if I may be so bold I believe your family has been targeted. The goblin nation is aware that through no fault of your own your family is what we would call near immortal. That is to say it is virtually impossible to kill any of you without resorting to the killing curse. Do you perhaps know of anyone who might know of this and hold a grudge against your family?”

“Well our worshipers for one. Not all of us have them but many in my family are worshipped around the world and in other realms. As for enemies, we have made several as any living person does when they don't conform to others perceived sense of normality. We don’t really focus much on it. We fight when it becomes necessary or for fun but for the most part we just let our enemies naturally decay.”

“I see. I suspected as much but I had hoped for a different answer. Lady Kersley, how early does your family begin teaching children the basics?”   
  


“Well it all depends on the parents I suppose. Personality Lillian and I agreed to follow our Fathers family ways for real magic and livelihood while we used our Mothers family traditions for wizard magic.

“Which are?” King Ragnarok asks obviously impressed by the distinction.

“Well there's the usual, basic british and american sign language and the native english at infancy of course. Seeing as most our family hails from one or the other we usually teach both even if they don't quite get the distinction at that age. We use magic and spoken languages openly so they get a basic understanding of it. Once they show their first sign of magic we celebrate with the whole family. Following that we begin teaching them control and minor techniques like levitation and charm work. It doesn't take until much later of course but its best to start early.”

“Of course. We goblins teach language and magic in much the same manner.”

“And you're quite right to do so. We teach basic walking, running and swimming beginning at the age of two and three. Within three to four years they will begin to learn how to do so properly. At the same time they begin basic math, magic introductory books and muggle fairy tale reading on their own and with help. We begin teaching the third and fourth languages immediately afterward along with singing and dancing lessons just the basics of course you don't want to overwhelm them. Once they have that down we move on to chemistry, science, potions, poisons, and combat. Some of us teach basic psychology alongside the language lessons but others prefer to wait until later. By the age of ten they should know how to cook a basic three course meal, how behave in front of a King and Queen of any nation and how to use at least five weapons efficiently.” 

“I see, and you continue these lessons until they start muggle primary school?”

“Oh heavens no.” Petunia says lighting blue eyes wide and aghast by the mere thought. “We continue the lessons throughout their lives until we can trust them to self study. Even then we pull them aside to test their knowledge periodically. My father still does the same to me and his father to him and so on. Becoming idle in your studies is a sign of a stagnant mind. What is all this about?” Petuna asks rearranging her waist length platinum blond hair so not a hair is out of place.

“I simply need confirmation before I make an offer I can't afford to regret. If you will humor me what is your family’s stance on beings of separate races?”

“What do you mean?” Petunia asks confused

“To be blunt, do you accept that they exist and have a right to exist.”

“But of course. For one we ourselves are sorcerer’s and sirens. Lillian's soulmate was a wizard and sorcerer. I do believe Grandmother had a brief affair with a gobin by the name of Bloodcross back in the 90’s. We certainly weren't mad that it was a goblin rather that she neglected to tell us before inviting him to our wedding.”

“Scared half the wizards right out of their seats.” Vernon laughs 

“I see, in that case as the king of the Gobins here on Vanaheim and on Midgard I would like to offer you our support in battle so long as your family supports us in our own battles.”

“We would be honored your majesty.”

“Good. Do you have any other business with us today that we can complete while we wait?”

“Yes actually. Petunia says reaching into her bottomless purse. “This is the letter that was left with Haven this morning.” She explains before handing it over.

***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^

To: Petunia and Vernon Kersley. 

Dear Petunia Kearsley nee Sayre, we regret to inform you that your sister Lily Maria Potter nee Sayre and her husband James Fleamont Potter were murdered at 8:15 am on October 31st. We have left their only son, the sole heir to the Potter family, in your capable care. His name is Harry James Potter. We are counting on you and your husband to raise Harry to be humble and obedient. 

Because Harry survived he is now known as The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Savior-Of-The-Wizarding world among other titles. Harry Potter is now expected to defeat The Dark Lord Voldemort (the one who killed Lily and James) and put an end to the war in our world. He is to do this by killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Another name for Voldemort) at the cost of his life. The sooner he does this the better for all of us. We are counting on you Petunia and Vernon Kersey to raise Harry Potter to accept his fate.

As payment for your cooperation you will receive the following. 3,589 pounds and 399 pince a week from the Potter’s trust vault and full custody of Harry Potter until he turns 17. 

Sincerely 

Albus Dumbledore

***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^

Petunia leans back in relief when she hears King Ragnarok snort then break out in laughter. The sound reminds her of ancient boulders tumbling downhill. “Oh, this is hilarious.” King Ragnarok says with a deep rumbling chuckle. He slowly gathers control of himself wiping the tears from his eyes. “Pardon me, if I have disturbed you.”

“You're quite alright. I take it there is more good news?”

“Yes. For one this is all the more proof that this entire war has been a setup from the beginning. For another those foolish enough to follow Dumbledore's word are in for a rude awakening when your nephew comes to Hogwarts.”

“So it was this headmaster who came up with this nonsense that Haven should defeat a Dark Lord.” Vernon asks

“Yes from what I understand there's a prophecy about it in the hall of prophecy’s at the ministry.”

“I see. Who exactly has heard this so called prophecy and is it valid?”

“No one. It remains unread. Supposably the Headmaster was there when it was given but he only has a drunk alcoholic claiming to be a seer to back up his story. Young Haven is expected to have the prophecy revealed in full when he comes of age. It shouldn't be a concern until then and if anyone tries to force his hand again before that time you have the entire goblin nation on your side.”

“I see. That is a relief. On behalf of both of my family's I would like to formally thank you.”

“You are most welcome.”

“We were wondering if you could give us advice on who to contact to file a restraining order against the Headmaster and if you had any advice for tutors for our nephew.”

King Ragnok nods his head and writes something down “The goblin nation is more than willing to teach heir Potter everything he needs to know as a pureblood heir to so many ancient and royal house’s. In addition he will be trained under our best warriors, investors, curse breakers and tellers. We will also ensure he has only the best legal aid for every situation. As payment Heir Potter will agree to follow the goblin nation in our battles and put us under his protection. We will of course follow him into his battles in return so long as we are under his protection.”

“We accept.” Petunia says with a nod of her head and a sharp toothed smile.

 


	5. Soulmarks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will likely be added to this chapter later on do not fret.

Soulmarks. Everybody gets at least one, for the most part it’s their soulmates name intertwined with their own. Following your first soulmark at the age of five things get a bit unpredictable. Some people stop getting marks altogether, while others continue to get names of future friends. If your lucky you get a new mark or set of marks representing your union and personalities to accompany each one. Thankfully the distinction between the names and marks are clear. A soulmates name will be written in gold and outlined in black. A friendship mark will be written in completely in black. Unfortunately the only people who can see the soulmarks on a person's skin are their friends and soulmates with matching marks.  
  
Ever since his first soulmark appeared at the age of five Haven’s whole life changed. When the names **Draconis Malfoy/Haven** **Peverell** appeared on his skin he was ecstatic. For some inexplicable reason the had feared the be one of the few without a romantic soulmate. He’s traced his soulmark a thousand times since. 

When he had first heard about soulmates from his Aunt Petunia he had felt something awakening inside him. He was three maybe four and Aunt Petunia had been teaching him as usual. She had said that soulmates were people destined to love you forever that everyone had one. Her words brought a distant memory of a nice woman with red hair like his telling him much the same thing    


At muggle primary school they had a teacher just for the subject. She had told them all about soulmates. How in the first meeting the name would grow warm, how when they were in trouble you would hurt in your heart, how it was a destined match and nothing could come between it. According to her a long time ago there used to be prejudices against same-sex soulmates but that time has passed. Now everyone knows that soul mates are a perfect match and will love you forever. It doesn't matter who they were, they simply will.   



	6. The Seer

######  **Year 1993 POV Hadrian Age 11**

Haven tosses around in his sleep as another vision plages his mind.

***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^

_ This was not how this night was supposed to have gone. The final battle is mere hours away and his soulmate is already dying in his arms. Tonight should have never ended with blood trickling between his fingers and soaking into his robes as he clutches Draco close to him. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Please Stop!” he begs, as two of his gryffindor classmates and his former mentor watch their spell work slowly kill Draco and himself. “You have to stop this! I need him! You need me!” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Dumbledore’s gaze holds no trace of mercy or even pity instead his expression is pure satisfaction. “Don't worry my boy. Once he's dead you'll be free from the whatever curse he’s placed on you. You’ll be of sick love you had for him. Then you'll marry Ginny as planned.”

_ At those words he feels all his strength leave him and his body begin to succumb to the wounds inflicted upon their persons. The Gods only know how long Dumbledore’s hidden his psychotic break. He wouldn't be surprised if it's been centuries. Despite whatever insane bullshit Dumbledore believes they're soulmates by their pure blood and creature magic. _

_ “I love you, my Serpent.” _

_ “I love you too my *coUGh* Dragon.” _

_ “Harry! You're coughing up blood!” Hermione cries out dropping her wand arm in shock. _

_ “What did you…. What did you think would happen when you kill *coUGh* attacked me mudblood?!” Draco demands. “When you attack one half of of a soulmate the other half is attacked the same way!!” He continues to shout outraged. _

_ “Honestly Hermione you and…. *whEeZe* you and Ron are the dumbest in our year!!!” I explode before blocking them out and forming a magical barrier around us. _

_ “I want... I want to be remembered for more than this.” Draco whispers resting his head on my shoulder. _

_ “Then we’ll go out with a Bang.” I whisper back kissing the top of his head. Reaching into my bag I grab the elder wand and the cloak before releasing the glamor over my rings. _

_ “What are you doing?” Draco asks craning his neck to the side. “Is that Dumbledore's missing wand?” he asks dumbfounded. _

_ “Yes. It's part of a set belonging to my family. Only those with Peverell family blood and magic can properly wield our family heirlooms. You're looking at the *coUGh* *CoUgh*  *whEeZe* You're looking at the master of the three hallows.” _

_ “What? Hallows? You- *whEeZe* Oh Gods. You mean-” Draco asks before folding back in on himself and resting his head back on my shoulder and beginning to bleed out fiercer than before . _

_ “If were going to die were going to die with honor.  *coUGh* *gurgling noises* *CoUGH* *wHEeZe* B-Besides what kind of *whEEZe* soulmate would I-I be if I didn't at least try to *Groan* to secure you a high position in the afterlife.” _

_ “You're the master of Death. *Giggles with choking and gurgling noises* My soulmate is the master of Death.” Draco states with a wet laugh before I fall back as everything goes black. _

***^^^***^^^***^^^  ***^^^***^^^***^^^

Haven jerks awake covered in sweat and looks around his room blurry eyed as he stretches. Another warning vision. By the way it ended he’s willing to bet it was the last of  _ that  _ particular warning. He was able to see a full seven years into his future this time! He's extremely grateful for his ability. If he wasn't a seer he'd be going in entirely blind and trusting his future headmaster and those two kids blindly. 

He's seen enough to know he needs to steer clear of Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and of course Albus Dumbledore. Not to mention he now knows what his soulmate looks like. He grins widely at the thought of his soulmate. They're going to be extraordinarily powerful when they grow up. He’ll make sure of it. 

When Haven comes downstairs Uncle Vernon is reading his newspaper as usual while Aunt Petunia is siping at her morning tea. As one they hear the click of the mail slot and letters flopping onto the doormat. "I’ll get it!” he calls walking gracefully down the last few steps. He flips though it finding a postcard from Aunt Marge, a brown envelope that looks like a bill, and a letter for himself. Sending the other letters to Uncle Vernon with a wave of his hand he looks his letter over.

The envelope is thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address is written in emerald-green ink. Recognizing his Hogwarts letter he turns the envelope over, Haven sees a red wax seal bearing the symbol for the school and tears into it as the walks to the table.

***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^   
Heir. H. Peverell   
Heir suit   
1314 Cemetery Lane   
Misty Point Wales

***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^   
  
"Marge's ill," Uncle Vernon informs them. "-ate a bad whelk again." he states absentmindedly cutting into both his fruit and seafood omelet.

“She needs to pay more attention to where she buys her fish or at least catch her own now and then.” Aunt Petunia says on autopilot.

Haven grins widely breaking the pureblood mask he's spent the last 7 years perfecting and causing his blood red hair to erupt with copper highlights. 

“Is that you're Hogwarts letter I see?” Uncle Vernon praises. 

“Yeah, but I’m a bit scared to go.” he admits sitting down at the table as he allows his hair to darken to a jet black. “I had a warning vision about Hogwarts again last night.”

“Oh? What what did this one warn you about?” Aunt Petunia asks sitting down her fork and knife worrily. ‘ _ Those visions have been coming in with increasing clarity. He's bound to begin developing a new skill soon.’ _

“I saw bits and pieces of the next seven years.” he admits quietly. 

Unseen to Haven who is carefully digging into his seafood omelet Petunia and Vernon look to one another impressed with their nephews ability and with worry about what such a vision could mean.

“Apparently I need to stay away from a girl named Hermione Granger and a boy named Ron Weasley. They’re both purebloods being paid with  _ my  _ money to spy on me and force me into becoming  _ whatever savior  _ Dumbledore wants.” he hisses out in parseltongue. “They’re supposed to pretend to be my best and only friends. I don't want pretend friends.” he states sadly. “In the vision they hated me and made fun of me behind my back! Real friends don't do that. None of my other friends do that.” he states with a crease in his brow thinking of Neville and Theo.

“The nerve of that man.” Vernon growls before taking a few deep breaths as Petunia narrows her lightning blue eyes in anger glad she already made an early morning appointment with Gringotts. It seems meant to be. After this they would be making a trip to the bank before taking Haven shopping anyway.

“That's not all. They're going to try to use compulsion charms to put me in the wrong house and force me to be loyal to them. And when that doesn't work to completely control me they're going to attack my soulmate Draco!” he angrily states causing his hair to fully turn copper with orange highlights before getting control over himself. His hair immediately begins reverting back to his natural blood red. “I think- I think I died at the end.” He quietly admits.

“What?!” Aunt Petunia screeches out in shock placing her lazer sharp manicured claws over her heart.

“I’m not dead now Aunt Petunia, and I know what to do to avoid suffering the same fate.”  

“Yes well...Did your visions show you anything else?” Aunt Petunia asks gently but still frozen stiff.

“Other than our Defence teachers being really bad at their jobs and everyone sleeping through History class nothing made any sense. I’m not going to sleep through history, if its really boring I’ll self study.”

“Don’t worry too much about understanding everything just yet. I’m sure you'll make heads of it after you learn to use that kind’s magic.” Uncle Vernon asures looking over him with concern. Haven nods his head in agreement licking his fangs inside his mouth as a part of a nervous gesture. “I thought as much but I wasn't so sure. I was more focused on everything else.” 

“That's alright.” Uncle Vernon asures “If there's ever an acceptable time to be upset it's when someone attacks you, your soulmate, your family or your property. You're vision has proved three of the four are at risk. I’d be disappointed if you weren't as upset as you are. Now remember not to show off your wandless magic. Wizards aren't the nicest bunch and they'll see you as a threat. It takes their kind decades of constant practice to learn a wandless warming charm.”

“Leon said something similar during battle training last summer. I didn't understand why he and Priscilla said wizards are defenceless without their wands and staffs. I mean they're just sticks with cores! But I guess it kinda makes sense now. If wizards are too weak to do a warming charm without a channeling device it’s a wonder they can do any magic at all.”

Uncle Vernon nods his head in agreement as he cuts into his eggs  “Now eat your breakfast we’re leaving early today. Chiron has a special surprise for you all later this afternoon and we have an early appointment at Gringotts this morning.”

“We’ll take care of screening and securing  your bank accounts while we’re there.” Aunt Petunia assures before cutting up her fruit and then into fish omelette thinking ‘ _ Prideful neanderthals trying their luck. They don't even know how lucky they are to be on land, because if they were even near the water well… _ ’ 


	7. Breaking and Entering

*BOOM!*

Haven startles out of his book at the sound looking around his room frantically.

*BOOM!* *BOOM!*

The floor rattles and the ceiling above his bed cracks reminding him of the earthquake they experienced on their latest holiday in America. The sound however reminds Haven of the godzilla movie they watched at the theatre last week with Neville, Theo and their families. Terrified he runs into the hall where Aunt Petunia grabs him by his shoulders pulling him to her. 

*BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!*

“What's going on?” he asks as she leans into the wall for balance and plaster falls from the ceiling.

“We’re not sure just yet.” Aunt Petunia soothes as they make their way toward the staircase.

“Whatever it is we’ll be safer in the living room in case the top floor collapses.” Uncle Vernon states guideng us down.

*BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BANG* *cRASH*

We all freeze startled before rushing down to the next landing.

“Uh oh.” A deep voice from downstairs mutters causing me to freeze in place once more. Aunt Petunia grips my shoulders tightly and begins pulling me back toward the upstairs leading. *CrEAk* *THUD* “There we go now. At’s better.” 

“Someone’s broken in! Vernon, someone’s broken in!” Aunt Petunia whispers panicked.

“Love, take Haven into our room and lock the door. I’ll handle the thief.” Uncle Vernon states before walking into his office where he keeps a muggle gun.

“Com’on hurry!” Aunt Petunia whispers pulling me back upstairs and into the master bedroom. She quickly locks the door and casts shield and protective charms around the room. Haven climbs into the bed and she follows wrapping her arms protectively around him.

 

"Who's there?" Uncle Vernon shouts. "I warn you, I'm armed!"

They both listen closely. Suddenly a loud *CRASH!* Is heard from down stairs causing him to jump in her arms which she immediately tightens.   
"Sorry about that.” A booming voice apologises. Haven tilts his head confused. “Couldn't make a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."

“He’s mad.” Haven states in fear. “The mad man’s not gonna hurt Uncle Vernon is he?”

“No he’s not.” Aunt Petunia asures. He doesn't quite believe her. He can hear and feel the worry coming of her in waves. With his mage sight it's disturbingly easy to see her magic tensed around them prepared for fight or flight.

“I demand that you leave at once!" Uncle Vernon states. "You are breaking and entering!"   
"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune. Now, where's ‘Aarry."

 

Aunt Petunia suddenly gasps and the air around her fills with fear. Haven recognizes the name as an attempt to pronounce the false name the British Wizarding community knows him as.

“I demand you leave this instant!” Uncle Vernon shouts. 

“Now calm down now ‘an listen, I’m ‘ere to take ‘Aarry shopping now where is he?”

“Aunt Petunia?” He asks warily.   

“Shuhh, it's going to be okay, Adrian dear. He has no right to take you anywhere.” she states as her fear spikes.

“I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to be here!” Uncle Vernon shouts. “Boy’s already bought all his supplies, I suggest you leave this instant!”

“Bought his supplies?! With who?!? With ‘at money?!!”

“That is none of your business! Now I suggest you get off my property at once!”

“Now see here!”

“No you see here, you oaf! You have broken into my home and damaged my property! Now you are demanding I hand over my nephew to you! I don't know much about your kind but I do know that quite a few laws have been broken tonight! I suggest you leave before I have anymore charges to file with your law enforcement!” Uncle Vernon shouts.

“Now ‘ats not necessary-”

“OUT!” Uncle Vernon orders boarding using his siren commanding voice.

"I'd like ter see a great ol’ Muggle like you try an’ stop me!”

The sound of a gun firing eco’s through the house followed by a loud *THUD* 

“Merlin’s beard! A’right I’ll go! But I’m warning ya now-”

The sound of Uncle Vernon firing his gun twice more fills the house followed by a loud *CRASH* and the sound of a motorcycle driving away.

 

That night Haven sleeps in his Aunt and Uncle's bed for the first time in 5 years.


End file.
